


What a Bittersweet

by whimsicalnonsense



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gen, KH3 spoilers, im Sad roxas is Sad everyone is Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 17:52:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17585525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whimsicalnonsense/pseuds/whimsicalnonsense
Summary: “It’s just... not fair.”_____________________Roxas visits an old friend.[MAJOR KINGDOM HEARTS 3 SPOILERS]





	What a Bittersweet

The journey out from the main island was one that Roxas made often. Usually it was made after a long day suffering through school or a free day that held no other plans. It was also usually made in the company of his friends or his little patchwork family.

This time, Roxas was alone.

The stillness of late night had infected the small island. And, of course, it always felt different when he came alone.

Roxas clutched his small offering as he made his way to the small bridge that stretched briefly over the water. He could see the keyblade already, moonlight glinting off the cold metal.

Sora’s keyblade.

“Hey.” Roxas said softly. He sat against the trunk of the palm tree the blade rested near.

“I know it’s been a while. Everyone’s been super busy.” He tapped the ground once, twice. “Sorry.”

“So, what have you missed? Isa and Axel are still obnoxiously overbearing. They actually gave Riku ‘The Talk’. They never acted like this when Xion and Nami started going out,” Roxas grumbled.

“Oh, and Kairi made the volleyball team. But she probably already told you all about that.”

The wind picked up, causing the keychain to knock against the keyblade with a loud clang.

“I wish she could tell you in person.”

‘I wish I could talk to you in person. I wish we had more time together as ourselves. I wish we had any time at all.’

“It’s just... not fair.” Roxas turned his gaze back to the dark ocean. “If anyone deserved a happy ending, it was you.”

He gently set his offering down in front of the keyblade. The small contraption was seemingly star shaped, made of pieces of sea glass and scrap metal.

“Kairi helped me make it. Apparently if you and your friends have one, you’ll always find your way back to each other.” He stood.

An unbreakable connection.

He knew it was impossible, that his other was gone, but Roxas still found himself hoping that he would find his way back to them.

He couldn’t bring himself to give up hope. To stop wishing that one day when he made his way to the island in the dead of night, instead of cold metal Roxas would see spiky brown hair and a brightly smiling face.

Roxas smiled one last time, eyes glossy, before turning away.

“See you, Sora.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is just me projecting my many, many feelings about the ending of kh3 on Roxas. I’m sad. Please help.


End file.
